


Two Princes

by exceptforyougreenberg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptforyougreenberg/pseuds/exceptforyougreenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon Persayal's headcanon in which Derek and Stiles are character actors at Disney World who absolutely loath each other and are stuck acting as the two gay princes from the newest Disney movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koichiko/gifts).



> okay so this is my first ever fic so if it sucks please don't be mean ok cool

“This is so stupid,” Derek mutters, as he gets fitted for his costume. “I just can’t believe I have to pretend to like _him_.” The woman tailoring his costume sighs and reminds him that it is only acting. “It’s really important that you act convincing, since you guys are playing the couple from the biggest movie this year. You guys are going to be getting a _lot_ of attention!” the tailor says.

Suddenly a costumed Stiles appears, beaming from how much he loves his new uniform. “Whatcha think, Sourwolf?” he asks Derek sarcastically. Derek rolls his eyes, and Stiles grins back at him, knowing how much that will piss him off. It’s no secret that Derek doesn’t like Stiles, everyone in the park knows it. That’s also why everyone thinks it’s hilarious that they’re the actors for the newest Disney couple, two Russian princes named Nikolai and Ruslan.   
Nikolai and Ruslan started out hating each other, too. They came from two families who were at war with each other, and the boys grew up despising the other. Once they actually met, it was hard for them to stay enemies. They started to sneak out at night to meet up, just to talk and get to know each other better. In the public eye, they appeared normally, like enemies.   
But after three weeks of pretending, it was almost impossible to keep up the act. So the boys decided to tell their parents about how they felt, hoping that it might help stop the war. Of course, this only made things worse, at least in the beginning. Eventually, the two families realized that they were keeping their sons from being happy, and that didn’t seem very fair to Nikolai and Ruslan. The two families settled their differences, and the boys were able to be together. In fact, their marriage united the entire country. And as all Disney stories go, the boys lived happily ever after.

Derek and Stiles are an entirely different story. Their happily ever after was to be as far away from each other as possible. Stiles didn’t hate Derek, but he could never picture himself being friends with the guy. Stiles liked to surround himself with people who are outgoing and fun, not unhappy and pessimistic ones. 

The big day finally comes: Stiles and Derek’s first day as Prince Nikolai and Prince Ruslan, respectively. “Aren’t you excited?!” Stiles asks Derek. Stiles is practically vibrating with energy, while Derek looks like he wants to murder Stiles. “It’s 8 am Stiles, can you act like it?” Derek snaps back.  
“Oh jeez. I’m only trying to cheer you up, get you a little bit motivated! We’re gonna have kids and families coming through here soon, so we need to get into character.” Stiles replies.  
“Ugh. Well, how do we do that?” says Derek, realizing that Stiles, unfortunately, was right.  
“I mean, we’re supposed to be a couple, right?” 

Derek nods. “Well then we need to act like a couple! You do know how couples act, right?” asks Stiles jokingly. Derek is clearly not amused at his attempt at a joke. “Fine buzzkill. Anyway, we need to act like a couple, so hold my hand.”  
Derek is not happy with this, but he knows he has to because, well, it’s his job. Derek snatches Stiles’ hand, and Stiles realizes how much fun he can have with this. “Oh, nu-uh-uh! Boyfriends don’t snatch at their partner’s hand, they take it gently.” Derek scowls, but obeys. He gingerly reaches for Stiles’ hand and interlaces his fingers with Stiles’. Stiles suddenly feels warm, but is very confused by it, so he ignores it and continues to get into character.   
“What now?” Derek asks grumpily. “Well,” Stiles touches his face, thinking, “couples typically kiss I think.”   
“Oh no way, man,” Derek says quickly. “I don’t think I can do that.”   
“What, kiss a boy? Dude I hate to tell you, but you signed up for the wrong job if you’re homophobic,” Stiles says smugly. “No no no, it’s not that…” Derek trails off.   
“Well what is it then?”  
“I just…I can’t explain it…”  
“Oh, it’s because you hate me, right? That isn’t a secret, you know.”  
“I know, but-“  
Just then, Stiles grabs Derek’s waist and pulls him closer. Derek is frozen, unsure of what is exactly happening, and before Derek has time to process it, Stiles kisses him. He kisses him passionately, and his heart feels like it’s going to explode. Stiles’ body is yearning to have Derek close to him – and he has no idea why. Stiles has always known he might be bi (I mean there’s a reason he’s always been so obsessed with whether Danny thought he was attractive), but he never thought he could have feelings for someone like Derek. Derek is just so… _Derek_.

Finally, Stiles pulls back to see a surprised Derek. “What’s wrong?” asked Stiles. “We were just acting.”  
Derek replies, “ _That_ was acting?”   
“Well…maybe not completely…”  
And Derek reaches for Stiles’ face, and Stiles fumbles to touch Derek’s waist, and they kiss again. And suddenly, Derek realizes why he’s been so angsty about Stiles – he might actually _like_ Stiles. Maybe.


End file.
